Kan
|year = 1991 |position = 3rd |points = 139 |previous = Shara barchovot |next = Ze Rak Sport}} Kan was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1991 in Rome performed by Duo Datz. It was performed 15th on the night following Norway and preceding Finland. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 139 points. Lyrics Hebrew= Kan beiti, po ani noladeti Bamishor asher al sfat hayam Kan hachaverim itam gadalti Ve'en li shum makom acher ba'olam En li shum makom acher ba'olam Kan beiti, po ani sichakti Bashfela asher al gav hahar Kan min habe'er shatiti maim Veshatalti deshe bamidbar Veshatalti deshe bamidbar Kan noladeti, kan noldu li yeladai Kan baniti et beiti bishtei yadai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim, sof lindudai Kan et kol shirai ani niganti Vehalachti bemasa leili Kan bine'urai ani heganti Al chelkat ha'Elohim sheli Al chelkat ha'Elohim sheli Kan noladeti, kan noldu li yeladai Kan baniti et beiti bishtei yadai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim, sof lindudai Kan Kan et shulchani ani arachti Pat shel lechem, perach ra'anan Delet lashchenim ani patachti Umi sheba, nomar lo "Ahalan" ("Ahalan") Umi sheba, nomar lo "Ahalan" Kan noladeti, kan noldu li yeladai Kan baniti et beiti bishtei yadai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim, sof lindudai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim Achrei shanim alpaim Kan noladeti, kan noldu li yeladai Kan baniti et beiti bishtei yadai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim, sof lindudai Kan gam ata iti vechan kol elef yedidai Ve'achrei shanim alpaim Sof, sof lindudai |-| Translation= Here is my home, here I was born On the plain by the sea Here are the friends I grew up with And I have no other place in the world I have no other place in the world Here is my home, here I would play In the lowlands by the mountainside Here I drank water from the well And I planted grass in the desert And I planted grass in the desert Here I was born, here my children were born Here I built my home with my own two hands Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years, an end to my wandering Here I played all my songs And I walked on a nightly journey Here in my youth I defended My own God's little acre My own God's little acre Here I was born, here my children were born Here I built my home with my own two hands Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years, an end to my wandering Here Here I set my table A piece of bread, a fresh flower I opened a door to the neighbors And we'll say "Ahalan" to whoever comes ("Ahalan") And we'll say "Ahalan" to whoever comes Here I was born, here my children were born Here I built my home with my own two hands Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years, an end to my wandering Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years After two thousand years Here I was born, here my children were born Here I built my home with my own two hands Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years, an end to my wandering Here you are also with me and here are all of my thousand friends And after two thousand years An end, an end to my wandering Videos Category:Israel Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1991 Category:20th Century Eurovision